Phoenix Wright abogado revenido: Abogado fantasma
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Phoenix Wright Revenant Lawyer: Phantom Attorney. Autor: Black Scepter (Michael Fri) Cuando una amenaza oscura planea acabar con todo lo que Phoenix ama, él acepta la ayuda de del fantasma de un abogado prodigio llamado Leo Lionheart. Juntos ellos descubriran sus destinos y tambien aprendaran algo acerca de ellos mismos.
1. Caso del abogado revenido ep 1

Phoenix Wright abogado revenido

Abogado fantasma

* * *

_… ¿Quién soy?_

"¿Sabes que lo que estás diciendo es… una locura?"

_… ¿Qué soy?_

"Digo que lo que dices es… imposible."

_… ¿Dónde estoy?_

"Al menos dime tu nombre."

_… Mi nombre es lo único que podre recordar._

_"Mi nombre es…"_

* * *

**_Michael Fri presenta…_**

**_John Barrowman_**

**_Vic Mignonga_**

**_And Chermai leigh_**

**_Caso del abogado revenido_**

**_Episodio 1: El último día normal_**

* * *

Mayo 12, 9:45am

Tribunal del distrito

Sala de acusados n°2

Phoenix Wright se sentó en el sofá en frente de él y empezó a checar sus notas. Él odiaba los apuros de último momento en el tribunal, pero él solo tenía un par de minutos hasta que empezara el juicio y tenía que preparar sus notas porque (el cielo se lo prohíbe por intentar) le gustaría estar preparado. Intento quejarse con su asistenta, pero ella no tenia simpatía por sus apuros.

"Nick, me dijiste que estabas listo para el juicio," Ella hizo una mueca, Phoenix suspiro otra vez.

"Maya, solo dije que iba a checar mis notas para asegurarme que no estaba sin preparar. Nunca dije que lo estaba, solo dije que necesitaba estar seguro de que no lo estaba," respondió Phoenix.

"Bueno… ya sé," Maya dijo retraída, "Solo me aseguraba que estuvieras listo."

Phoenix la miro y suspiro suavemente, "Lo estoy, no te preocupes."

Maya asentó con la cabeza, "Que bueno, porque nuestro cliente parase estar un poco pálido."

Phoenix alzo la cabeza para ver al hombre un tanto crispado que estaba sentado en su asiento; Era más viejo que Phoenix, quizá estaba en sus cuarentas, él tenia un cabello grisáceo que residía en la mitad de su cabeza dejándole con una parte calva, él tenia un traje café oscuro y llevaba pantalones de vestir. Él parecía estar en camino a su oficina, el problema era que en ves de eso él se dirigía a un juicio.

"Maya, en mi opinión el Sr. Sneezums _siempre_ esta pálido," Phoenix frunció el ceño y se dirigió a sus archivos nuevamente.

"¿alguien me menciono?" El anciano hiso una mueca de dolor mientras caminanba hacia ellos.

"No es nada," Phoenix le aseguro, "¿pero usted está bien?"

"No, mis amigos me mandaron una buena cantidad de queso cheddar y… nnnghhhh… ¿Por qué me hago esto a mi mismo? Sé que soy intolerante a la lactosa… pero amoooo el queso."

"parece un glotón de castigo," Phoenix murmuro, desafortunadamente puede que el Sr. Sneezums no lo haya escuchado, pero Maya lo escucho bastante bien.

Los ojos de Maya se angostaron y puso sus manos en sus caderas, "Phoenix Wright…"

Phoenix hiso una mueca de dolor, hoy en día cada que Maya le llama por su nombre completo es porque ella esta enojada, o hambrienta, pero más cuando está enojada.

"Deberías ser mas cortes con la gente en vez de señalar sus debilidades," Maya resolló.

"Maya soy un abogado," Phoenix suspiro, "Se supone que encentre debilidades en las cosas. Como en los testimonios o en la programación de diario."

Maya se detuvo, una expresión de confusión cruzo por su cara, "¿Por qué la programación de diario?"

Phoenix se encogió de hombros, "No sé solo estaba dejando mi punto en claro."

"Muy bien," Maya asentó con la cabeza, alzando su ceja, "Hey Nick… ¿encuentras alguna falla en mi?"

Phoenix se congelo, él pudo pensar en múltiples fallas con ella; _ siempre esta hambrienta, un poco quejosa… ah, y tiene una extraña obsesión con las hamburguesas y cualquier versión del samurái de acero, esas son solo algunas._

"Pues, no muchas" Phoenix mintió, impacientemente moviendo su mirada de vuelta a sus documentos.

"¿No me estas mintiendo, verdad?" Maya pregunto, haciendo que Phoenix se avergonzara desde adentro, ella podía ser tan aguda como una tachuela cuando se trataba de esto.

Phoenix abrió su boca para hablar, pero en lugar de eso la voz del oficial lo interrumpió, "El juicio está por comenzar, ¿podría por favor la defensa y el acusado pasar a la sala?"

"Ese es nuestra llamada," Phoenix asentó con la cabeza, "Muy bien, será mejor que entremos."

Maya asentó con la cabeza entonces ella y el Sr. Sneezums caminaron por la puerta, Phoenix se detuvo un poco porque necesitaba un poco de cafeína. Él camino hacia la maquina expendedora, le metió unos dólares, y presiono el botón para sacar su deseado refresco: Sprite. Él tomo la lata y se dio vuelta y casi tira la lata, parase que él no era la única persona allí; allí estaba un chico rubio con los pelos desgreñados, tenía un traje negro completamente desabotonado con una corbata dorada y jeans negros.

"¿Am, se supone que estés aquí?" Pregunto Phoenix, dirigiéndose al chico mientras él se voltea lentamente hacia la voz de Phoenix.

El chico parecía confundido, el dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras miraba a Phoenix.

"_¿Cómo… como puedes verme?_" Pregunto el chico, cuando él hablo su voz sonaba… raro, como si su vos fuera distante como un eco, pero aun así se escuchaba claro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Phoenix, confundido por una pregunta tan extraña, entonces sin ninguna advertencia el chico se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la sala principal. Phoenix lo persiguió y abrió las puertas, solo para ver que el cuarto estaba vacío, el chico ya no estaba allí. Él inspecciono toda la sala pero no pudo ver a nadie que concordara con las descripción del chico, así que lentamente cerro la puerta y se dirigió al tribunal, confundido y con curiosidad. ¿Quién era ese chico?

* * *

Mayo 12, 10:00am

Tribunal del distritito,

Tribunal 2

_(música: trial opening theme (versión t&t))_

Los murmullos de la audiencia detrás de Phoenix fueron silenciados por el mazo del juez. Dirigiéndose a la sala e iniciando la sesión del tribunal.

"Comenzamos con el juicio de Irvine Sneezums " Él anuncio.

"La defensa esta lista su señoría," Respondió Phoenix.

Del otro lado de la sala, el fiscal, el patético Winston Payne acaba de llegar. El pobre perdió todo su orgullo hace años, junto con su habilidad y su cabello.

"La fiscalía esta lista su señoría," El fiscal resoplo y soplo.

"Si muy bien, ya que la fiscalía esta sin aliento yo repasare los hechos del caso. A cierta hora de ayer, en las oficinas principales de la compañía 'compre y gaste', el director ejecutivo de la compañía, Patrick Purchase, fue encontrado en su oficina estrangulado. La policía llego rápidamente y arresto al Sr. Irvine Sneezums de 42 años, un empleado de las oficinas."

"Eso es correcto su señoría," Payne dijo finalmente, ya habiendo agarrado su aliento y listo para comenzar. "las pruebas y los testimonios que van a ser presentados van a probar si lugar a duda la culpabilidad del acusado."

El juez asentó con la cabeza, "Muy bien, ¿su testigo Sr. Payne?"

"Mi primer testigo es el inspector a cargo del caso, inspector Gumshoe por favor pase al estrado."

Sin demora alguna las puertas se abrieron y detrás de ellas apareció un gran hombre con una gabardina sucia y de color verde, él tenia cabello corto y oscuro y una perilla que consistía de tres pelos, sonriendo estúpidamente a todos se puso en el estrado.

"¿Nombre y ocupación?" pregunto Payne.

"Inspector Gumshoe," El respondió emocionadamente. "Inspector de homicidios, estoy a cargo de este caso."

"Inspector Gumshoe, ¿usted fue el primero en investigar la escena del crimen, correcto?" pregunto Payne.

"Así es," Gumshoe frunció el ceño un poco, como si le estuvieron preguntando algo muy difícil.

"Me gustaría que testifique acerca de la escena del crimen y la evidencia que encontró," Demando Payne.

"Claro," Él dijo de forma animada, "¡Usted va a caer Sr. Wright!"

_Los detalles del caso son escasos para mí, _pensó Phoenix, con el ceño fruncido. _Tengo que conseguir un mejor enfoque del caso, y este es el momento para hacerlo. Aquí vamos._

**Testimonio**

**La escena del crimen**

**_"El crimen tuvo lugar en la oficina del director ejecutivo de la empresa 'compre y gasta', el cuerpo fue encontrado tirado en el escritorio, y debido a las heridas es seguro decir que hubo una lucha, probablemente. Una corbata de tono café fue encontrada alrededor del cuello de la víctima. Lamento decir esto: pero la corbata es del Sr. Irvine Sneezums, el mismo lo admitió."_**

"¿El arma del crimen es la corbata?" pregunto el juez, "¿Es eso siquiera posible?"

"Bueno, depende de la corbata y de la tela su señoría," Dijo Phoenix pensativo. "Una pequeña no podría porque… bueno… es pequeña, y la tela podría romperse. Pero una larga si podría, siempre y cuando no se le aplique mucha fuerza. _Podría_ hacerle el trabajo…"

"¡Que es exactamente lo que hiso el acusado su señoría!" Payne tomo la oportunidad para gritar.

"¡Oye, no puedes tomar lo que dije y usarlo de esa manera!" Phoenix le grito de regreso, "Ni siquiera sabes si-,"

"¡Protesto!" Payne grito. "Estamos aquí porque un hombre fue estrangulado con una corbata, creo que eso ya fue demostrado Sr. Wright."

_Maldición, me atrapo en esa._ Phenix se maldijo mentalmente, "Como sea, me gustaría… ughhhh…"

Phoenix casi se cae si no fuera porque se sujeto a su escritorio, Sintió un doloroso empujón en su estomago y su cabeza le empezó a palpitar. Sus piernas se debilitaron y las voces a su alrededor parecían distantes… excepto por una voz.

"_Otro de los casos de Phenix Wright. Él siempre es el más interesante, ni un solo momento aburrido. Aunque grita demasiado…_"

"¿Q-Quién esta allí?" Phoenix llamo débilmente, olvidando que estaba en público.

"_A quien le está hablando, ¿Por qué esta inclinado así? Nadie dijo nada… solo yo… espera… ¿puedes oírme?_"

Phoenix abrió su boca para hablar pero no estaba funcionando correctamente, se sentía seco y enfermo. Él agarro una taza de agua para tratar de saciar la sed en su boca.

"¿Nick, estas bien? ¿Qué es esa luz verde en tu traje?" Maya pregunto.

Phoenix se detuvo y miro a su traje. Si había una luz verde en el bolsillo de su traje. Él metió su mano y saco el magatama de Maya. Estaba brillando más de lo usual, era…escalofriante. Él estaba tan distraído por la luz que apenas escucho el juez llamándole.

"¿Sr. Wright está usted bien?"

"Que… ah, si… estoy bien," Phoenix murmuro.

"¡Entonces empiece su interrogatorio de una vez!" El juez le regaño.

"Si señor, lo siento," Phoenix gruño.

**Interrogatorio**

**La escena del crimen**

_(Musica: Cross examination theme 1 (versión el abogado revenido)- FFX Normal Battle, Masashi Hamauzu)_

"¿Inspector, la oficina tiene alguna especie de seguridad especial en las puertas?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"No, lo siento, ni cerradura ni tarjetas de acceso," Gumshoe frunció el ceño. "Esta gente tiene muy poca seguridad."

"¿Así que cualquiera puede meterse y matar a alguien?" Phoenix preguntó débilmente.

"Si," Gumshoe frunció el ceño. "Aunque…"

"¡Protesto!" Payne grito, "Inspector, usted ya respondió la pregunta."

_Mmmh… ¿Qué hiso que objetara de esa forma? Volveré a tocar el tema cuando tenga evidencia mas solida._

"¿Inspector, como fue que la víctima, Patrick Purchase, murió?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"Es muy obvio, fue estrangulado con una corbata. Aunque encontraron algo raro durante la autopsia," Respondió Gumshoe.

_Finalmente, una oportunidad,_ Penso Phoenix, antes de dirigirse al detective en el estrado. "¡Inspector! ¿Qué fue esa cosa 'rara'?"

"Cálmate amigo, aquí viene todo en el reporte," Gumshoe frunció el ceño, entregando el reporte de la autopsia.

Sin demora alguna el tomo él documento y leyó el reporte:

**Victima: Patrick Purchase**

**Hora de la muerte: 10:00am**

**Resumen: Muerte por estrangulación, se encontró un agente foráneo en su sistema identificado como veneno paralizante de rápido efecto. Heridas indican que hubo enfrentamiento.**

_¿Paralizante de rápido efecto? ¿Como un empleado como Irvine Sneezums puede conseguir esto sin ser atrapado?_ Pensó Phoenix, tratando de considerar un ángulo para traer este problema a la luz de la corte. Él recordó un poco el testimonio de Gumshoe y decidió atacar por allí.

"Inspector, aun si Irvine admitiera ser el dueño de la corbata, ¿Qué pasa con el veneno?" Phoenix pregunto.

"¿V-veneno?" pregunto Payne.

"La autopsia dice que en el sistema de la víctima se encontró un veneno paralizante. Fue encontrado en su sistema," Phoenix golpeteo el archivo con confianza, "Y si el Sr. Sneezums tenía un veneno, ¿Cómo se lo aplico a la víctima y la saco antes de ser arrestado?"

"¡Protesto!" Payne grito, "¡Esa pregunta es irrelevante a la declaración, no importa como llego allí!"

"Protesta denegada," El juez dijo de forma calmada, "El Sr. Wright tiene razón, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber como el veneno llego allí."

_¡Hahaha! Ya lo tengo, quizá esto…_ Los pensamientos de Phoenix fueron interrumpidos después de ver la sonrisa llena de confianza del fiscal, _volverse en mi contra de la peor manera posible._

"Bueno, esperaba que no tuviera que recurrir a esto," Payne sonrió. "Pero si tengo evidencia de cómo el veneno llego allí."

"¡¿Qué?!" Phoenix gaño. "¡¿De-de verdad?!"

El juez golpeo su mazo y se dirigió al fiscal, "Sr. Payne, por favor muéstrenos esta evidencia de inmediato."

"Si su señoría," Payne sonrió, sacando dos objetos y entregándoselos al juez.

Los objetos en cuestión eran dos fotos, la primera era una foto de la escena del crimen, con un cuerpo tendido en el escritorio, estaba acostado en el suelo. La otra era una foto del escritorio, había varias tazas y tazones. Un gran contenedor de algo se encontró en el escritorio. Pero nada parecía raro.

"Am, Sr. Payne, ¿Cómo esto nos muestra como llego el veneno al sistema de la victima?" Pregunto el juez.

_Si, ¿Cómo lo hace? Digo, todo lo que hay en la mesa es… no… _Phoenix miro con incredulidad, "no puede ser…"

"¿Am, qué?" El juez parecía confundido, "¿Por qué la defensa parece tan sorprendida?"

"Es simple su señoría," Payne sonrió. "El veneno entro por ingestión, y esas tasas están llenas de leche. ¡Solo había una persona en el cuarto para ponerlo en las tasas, Irvine Sneezums!"

"¡Arghhhhh!" Phoenix grito, su grito se ahogo por los grandes murmureos de la gente.

El juez golpeo su mazo un par de veces antes de que el tribunal entero cayera en silenció, "¡Orden, orden! Hmmm, esto parece explicar como el veneno llego a su sistema, y el acusado era el único que estaba adentro…"

"¡Protesto!" Phoenix grito, "Todos hemos estado diciendo que él estaba adentro, pero todo lo que tenemos es una corbata que se supone le pertenece. ¡Si usted me pregunta su señoría, es una prueba muy débil para atar a mi cliente hacia el crimen!"

"Y hay otra cosa que me molesta es una evidencia mostrada anteriormente," Dijo Phoenix, sacando una foto. "Es esta foto de la escena del crimen. ¿Ven las tasas boca arriba en la mesa?"

"¡Solo andas con rodeos!" Payne se rio.

"Recuerdan el testimonio del inspector, él dijo que pudo haber una confrontación. Lo que significa que hubo una pelea, ¿entonces como puede ser que esas tasas siguán de pie? ¿Qué no debieron haber sido derribadas?"

"¡Gnarrgh!" Payne gaño, y este gañido fue ahogado por el público, y por el juez golpeando su mazo para silenciarlo.

"Hmm, usted también tiene un buen punto Sr. Wright." El juez reflexiono, "Si hubiera habido una confrontación las tasas deberían estar en el suelo, esto si cambia las cosas."

"¡Lo hicimos Nick! ¡Creo que ya está libre para ir a casa!" Maya celebro, sin embargo su ánimo fue cortado rápidamente cuando vio a Phoenix fruncir el ceño.

"No lo creo. No todavía," Mientras decía eso él miraba hacia la banca de la fiscalía. Como era de esperar, Payne estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa de sabelotodo.

"La fiscalía tiene evidencia, la cual será revelada en el siguiente testimonio," Payne anuncio. "¡Inspector, dígale al tribunal lo que encontraron en la escena!"

"Si señor," Dijo Gumshoe.

**Testimonio**

**Evidencia incriminatoria**

**_"La primera cosa que encontramos fue el registro del uso de una llave electrónica, el registro habla del uso de las llaves electrónicas y dice que fue usada una vez, y la que se uso fue la del Sr. Sneezums. La segunda cosa que encontramos fue su llave electrónica, los empleados requieren de una para meterse al edificio. Con la evidencia encortada parece posible que el acusado estuviera en la oficina en la hora del crimen."_**

"Hmm, sí que parece posible," El juez asentó con la cabeza. "Justo como lo pensé."

_Mentiroso,_ pensó Phoenix, antes de hablarle al tribunal, "Eso parece ahora, pero vamos a ver que pasa cuando termine con mi interrogatorio."

El juez asentó y Payne sonrió, por ahora parecía estar confiado por el testimonio. Él se encogió de hombros y le dijo de forma alardéate y ruidosa. "Adelante Sr. Wright, no va a encontrar nada aquí."

"Ya veremos," Phoenix murmuro.

**Interrogatorio**

**Evidencia incriminatoria**

_(Musica: Cross examination Theme 1 (versión abogado revenido)- FFX Normal Battle, Masashi Hamauzu )_

"¿Dice que encontró la llave electrónica en la escena del crimen?"

"En frente de la puerta que lleva a la escena del crimen, si," Gumshoe le corrigió. "Estaba ahí no mas al lado de la puerta, uno de los oficiales la encontró cuando se tropezó con… ah… alguien."

_¿Ese alguien no será usted, verdad?_ Pensó Phoenix, prefiriendo guardarse esa para sí mismo. "Un momento, ¿Por qué la llave estaría allí? No tiene sentido."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Payne interrumpió, "El acusado pudo haberla usado para meterse a la oficina y-,"

"Imposible," Phoenix sonrió. "Recuerdas el último testimonio del inspector, el dijo que 'no había seguridad en la puerta ni en las ventanas' ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Ah, sí?" Gumshoe frunció el ceño, pero entonces su cara se ilumino, "¡Ah, sí, _si_ dije eso!"

"Si que lo hiso, entonces s la pregunta es: ¿por qué hay una llave de seguridad en una puerta que no la necesita?"

"El Sr. Wright tiene la razón, ¿Por qué habría una llave electrónica que no tiene seguridad?" pregunto el juez

"De hecho su señoría," Payen interrumpió silenciosamente. "Hay un sistema de seguridad en las puertas, de acuerdo con el reporte que recibí tenían que hacerle reparaciones así que lo quitaron por ese día."

"¿Alguno de los empleados sabía algo de esto?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"No, solo la víctima y su compañía sabían." Respondió Payne.

"Ya veo, eso explica lo de la llave. El asesino no sabía que el sistema había sido removido y pensó que debía traer su llave."

Phoenix puso su mano sobre su barbilla y empezó a pensar, _Mhhh, hay algo que pudiera cambiar por esto… espera…_

"¡Nick, el reporte de seguridad!" Maya dijo emocionada, "Si el sistema estaba removido ese día…"

"¡Entonces el reporte no debería existir! ¡Protesto!" Grito Phoenix. "¡Su señoría, la llave demuestra una gran contradicción!"

"¡Protesto!" Payne grito, "¡Todo lo que la defensa esta haciendo es intentar engañar a todos con meras fantasías! ¡Una inútil llave electrónica no prueba nada!"

"¡Protesto! Falso Sr. Payne, usted mismo lo ha dicho: ¡El sistema de seguridad fue removido ese día, si es así entonces una evidencia no debería existir!" Phoenix saco el reporte, "La evidencia es este reporte de seguridad."

"¡Huh! ¡Qué! ¡P-pero!" Payne tartamudeo.

"¡No solo la llave!" Phoenix continúo. "¿Qué hay del hecho de que hubo una confrontación, pero nada fue derribado? ¡Y qué hay de que el Sr. Sneezums tenía un veneno, el veneno debió ser encontrado, recuerden que fue arrestado en el acto!"

"El pudo tirarlos por la taza del baño y desasearse de las botellas también." Payne grito.

El juez golpeo su mazo y detuvo todo el griterío,"¡Orden! ¿Sr. Payne, tiene otra evidencia que conecte al acusado con el crimen?"

"… No," Payne respondió con sinceridad.

"Entonces no veo razón apara prolongar este juicio, encontró al acusado, Irvine Sneezums-,"

"¡Protesto!" Interrumpió Payne, "¡Puede que no tenga evidencia, pero tengo un testigo! ¡Uno que vio al Sr. Sneezums cometer el crimen!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Maya gaño, "Ahí va nuestro final fácil…"

"No te preocupes Maya, el juicio aun no se acaba. Vamos a descubrir quien hiso esto de verdad." Phoenix le aseguro. "Muy bien Sr. Payne, traiga el siguiente testigo. Yo… oghhhh…."

Una vez más la misma sensación de antes se apodero de él, su cabeza le pesaba y sentía como si sus orejas tuviera un unos gruesos auriculares, su visión se volvía borrosa y su boca se sentía seca. Se movió torpemente por un vaso de agua pero solo logro tirarlo, el agua se cayó por todas partes. El podía sentir el agua en su pierna, pero el mareo empezó a tomarlo. Él desesperadamente empezó a jadear por aire, ya que sentía que sus pulmones estaban siendo comprimidos. De pronto el área a su alrededor su torno completamente oscura, la sala se había ido, Maya se había ido, todo se había ido. Entonces, el escucho una voz.

"_¿Qué le está pasando?_"

Phoenix de alguna manera encontró esa voz y llamarle, "¡¿Quién eres?!"

"_¿… puedes oírme?_"

Phoenix trato de hablar, pero su voz no se lo permitió esta vez.

"_¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo puedes escucharme?!_"

Entonces, una luz verde emano del traje de Phoenix. Él metió su mano y saco el magatama de Maya, y se quedo mirando al objeto con forma de nueve, que continuaba resplandeciendo con una intensa aura. Finalmente se volvió tan intensa que le empezó a doler los ojos. Él se cubrió os ojos pero aun con ellos cerrados él podía seguir viendo la luz, entonces él pudo ver a alguien en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados. Un chico alrededor de los dieciocho, él tenía cabello rubio largo y desgreñado, un traje desabotonado con una corbata dorada, y jeans oscuros. Él se quedo mirando al chico con incredulidad, y entonces el chico le regreso la mirada.

"_¡¿Cómo… como es que esto esta pasando?!_" El chico le grito, su cuerpo de repente se aflojo.

"No…" Phoenix trato de hablarle, pero sus músculos se sentían como masa, así que floto hacia allá, inútil y asustado.

Entonces, un despliegue de energía azul salió de la tierra, moviéndose a altas velocidades. El cuerpo del chico empezó a moverse hacia él y Phoenix también empezó a acercarse. Él quería cerrar sus ojos por el miedo, pero se acaba de acordar que ya estaban cerrados. Él y él chico empezaron a flotar en círculos, moviéndose más y más rápido mientras la energía azul seguía saliendo de la tierra. Phoenix sintió una fuerza invisible ponerlo de una posición recta, al igual que al chico, dejaron de flotar en círculos y se quedaron flotando por un segundo. Entonces los abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, Phoenix además sintió su mandíbula moverse pos si sola y su voz salió involuntariamente junto con la del chico.

"Pacto de la unión espiritual, establecido," Él y él chico dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La oscuridad se rompió por un gran escenario lleno de colores, él vio el tribunal, él vio a una Maya que estaba asustada y aterrada, un juez desconcertado, y Payne que estaba sorprendido, él cayó sobre sus rodillas y desmayo.

* * *

_… El pacto se ha hecho… y así comienza todo._

Continuara


	2. Caso del abogado revenido ep 2

_Área desconocida…_

_Tiempo desconocido…_

Phoenix se despertó para descubrir que estaba afuera del tribunal, estaba acostado de espaldas en la calle. Él grito y se levanto de golpe, corriendo a las calles… solo para darse cuenta de que no había carros en las normalmente congestionadas calles. Deteniéndose en la mitad de su camino se dio cuenta de que no solo no había carros… si no que tampoco había gente, las calles estaban desnudas. Él miro a su alrededor y vio las calles vacías, el silbido del viento, la agobiante falta de vida humana. Era como si el mundo se hubiera muerto y él era el último que quedaba.

Aun así, había algo… alguien estaba arrastrando los pies. Él se volteo a los escalones del tribunal y vio a alguien. Maya estaba bajando lentamente las escaleras del tribunal, había una corriente de sangre corriendo por su cara. Los ojos de Phoenix se agrandaron al verla caminando hacia él con su brazo derecho apuntando hacia él. El punto de apoyo de Maya se resbalo, su cuerpo giro hacia el frente mientras ella empezó a caer. Phoenix corrió por las calles vacías y estiro sus brazos para atraparla. El cuerpo de Maya callo lentamente hacia los brazos de Phoenix, la respiración de Maya se caía y sus ojos palpitaban.

"¡Maya!" Phoenix se ahogo, sacudiendo su cuerpo. "¡Maya despierta!"

Los ojos de Maya se concentraron mientras ella giraba la cabeza para mirarlo, un sonido áspero salió de su garganta mientras intentaba hablar.

"No, no hables." Phoenix le rogo, "¡Tenemos que encontrar un doctor, alguien, el que sea!"

"Nick… no puedes salvarnos…"

Phoenix parpadeo por la voz y miro hacia abajo, Maya estaba hablando con una voz que no parecía quedarle a una mujer lastimada. Mas parecía que era de una mujer que estaba fría y destrozada, lo cual parecía como si se tratara de alienígenas para Phoenix, él ya no sabía si era Maya o no.

"Vamos a morir, y tu también."

Los ojos de Phoenix se agrandaron mientras Maya lentamente cerraba sus ojos, su último respiro exhalado en una tierra solitaria. Sus gritos fueron de incredulidad, ella se había ido. Él la agarro con fuerza y empezó a gritar en las solitarias calles, aunque no había nadie en ese lugar para sentir su dolor.

"¡No! ¡Como… Como pudo pasar esto!" Él grito, mirando por todas partes… solo para darse cuenta de que había una serie de cadáveres a unos metros de él.

Él podía sentir su garganta taparse mientras miraba a los susodichos cadáveres, ¡ya que todos eran sus amigos! Edgeworth estaba en el suelo, se podía ver un goteo de sangre en su traje color guinda. Gumshoe estaba contra la pared, tenía dos agujeros de bala en el pecho. Larry estaba boca abajo, con varias apuñaladas en su espalda.

"¡No no no NO!" Phoenix grito, agarrándose fuertemente al cuerpo sin vida de Maya. De repente una gran explosión se escucho, Phoenix se volteo al tribunal y vio una gran explosión pasar atreves de las calles, destruyendo el tribunal. Phoenix grito de miedo mientras la explosión se lo llevaba todo, los cuerpos, los pasos, las calles, todo. Él cerró sus ojos, esperando por el inmenso calor… pero nunca llego. Él abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba dentro de la explosión, pero no sentía ningún dolor, Él miro hacia abajo para ver que el cuerpo de Mayase había ido… se había desintegrado, él grito estiro sus brazos como si intentara agarrarla del mismo aire. Fue entonces que escucho una risa, él se volteo y vio a alguien en el corazón de la explosión riéndose de forma maniaca, ignorando por completo que él estaba en una explosión o que Phoenix estuviera siquiera en frente de él.

"¡Oye!"

Phoenix dio un brinco al escuchar la voz, volteándose él pudo ver al extraño chico de antes. Él estaba detrás de él donde las calles solían estar, apuntando a una casa que aun estaba de pie a pesar de la explosión.

"¡Tienes que irte de aquí! ¡Corre hacia la casa y cierra la puerta, aun puedes despertarte!" El chico le grito.

Phoenix estaba confundido, él se volteo a la casa y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado familiar… de hecho se parecía a la casa en la que creció cuando era un niño. Sin embargo la sorpresa por ver su vieja casa se fue cuando termino de procesar las palabras del chico: _¿Despertar…? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Estoy… soñando esto?_

"¡Deprisa!" El chico le grito, señalando de tras de él. Phoenix miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que la figura se percato de la presencia de Phoenix… y ahora estaba dirigiéndose lentamente hacia él. Puede que Phoenix no supiera qué estaba pasando, pera la sensación que sentía por la figura le asustaba. Él se dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente, huyendo rápidamente de la figura. Él chico se le había adelantado, ya dentro de la casa y agitando su brazo hacia Phoenix.

"¡Vamos!" Él agito su brazo, Phoenix movió sus piernas tan rápido como pudo. La casa parecía estar tan lejana, ¿Qué le iba a pasar? Él hiso el último movimiento con un arranque de energía y corrió hacia la casa. Él se volteo para ver que la figura solo estaba a unos metros de la casa, el chico rápidamente cerró la puerta y la oscuridad lleno los ojos de Phoenix. Escucho la voz de una mujer, una que él no pudo reconocer.

"¡Va haber una crisis… por favor… salva a mi hermano!"

* * *

**_Michael Fri presenta…_**

**_John Barrowman_**

**_Vic Mignonga_**

**_And Chermai leigh_**

* * *

**_Caso del abogado revenido_**

**_Episodio 2: El fantasma y el as_**

_Mayo 12, 12:30pm_

_Tribunal del distrito_

_Sala de acusados n°2_

Los ojos de Phoenix se abrieron y descubrió que estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala de acusados. Lentamente alzo la cabeza y vio a Maya sentada en una silla, junto con el Sr. Sneezums. Cuando Maya lo vio sentarse ella lanzo un chillido y corrió hacia él y aventó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¡Oh, por dios estas despierto! ¡Estaba tan asustada cuando empezaste a gritar, y entonces te caíste y no te estabas moviendo! ¿Estás bien?" Ella le pregunto con los ojos vidriosos.

Phoenix odiaba admitirlo, pero una parte de él le gustaba como Maya estaba tan… asustada por él. Era conmovedor, la forma en que ella aventó sus brazos en su cuello, y la suavidad de su piel-

_Whoa Wright, presiona el freno, hombre. Esas no son la clase de pensamientos un abogado debería tener acerca de la hermana menor de tu ex mentora, sin mencionar mi asistenta._

"Sí, estoy bien." Él asentó.

"Bien." Maya sonrío… antes de que su mano se dirigiera rápidamente hacia su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo a él y al Sr. Sneezums. "¡Eso es por hacer que me preocupara, idiota!"

Phoenix se tallo la mejilla e hiso una mueca, Maya se levanto y le dio la espalda. Sneezums, aunque muy nerviosamente, tenia intenciones de ponerse en medio de los dos. Hasta que uno de los oficiales apareció.

"Sr. Wright, ¿Está usted… en condiciones para continuar? El juez planeaba posponer el caso en la situación de que usted no pueda continuar"

"No, no estoy bien…" Él agito sus manos. "Deme… de cinco a diez minutos para recuperar mi aliento y entonces podre continuar-"

"Estas sin aliento Nick," Maya respondió, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Phoenix – la suavidad de su mano nuevamente hiso que Phoenix tragara saliva mientras sentía la mano de Maya en su frente. "Estas caliente y apuesto que no puedes ni siquiera ver correctamente ahora mismo."

"Eso no es cierto," Phoenix protesto, "De hecho sé que puedo ver correctamente porque creo que es muy adorable la forma en la que le pusiste dos rodetes a tu cabello."

Una pausa incomoda se colgó en la sala mientras Phoenix no solo se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho si no de otra cosa, "Solo hay… ¿Solo hay un rodete, verdad?"

Maya se volteo hacia el oficial, "Dígale al juez que la defensa necesita un descanso."

El oficial asentó y se fue de la sala. El silencio incomodo se mantuvo entre Phoenix y Maya, por la molestia causada por el juicio siendo pospuesto Phoenix agarro un periódico y pretendió leerlo. Solo para darse cuenta de que lo estaba leyendo después de todo, debido a que un articulo sobresaltaba más que los demás.

"Oiga Sr. Sneezums, hay una noticia aquí acerca de su compañía." Phoenix empezó.

"Claro que si Nick, su director ejecutivo fue asesinado. Me sorprendería si no lo impri-"

"No, no es sobre el asesinato-" Esto hizo que y Maya e Irvine se voltearan de la sorpresa. "- Su empresa estaba envuelta en un incidente contra una unión." Él volteo el periódico para mostrar el artículo.

"¡Ah sí!" Irvine asentó, cautelosamente tomando le periódico, mirándolo. "Escuche todo al respecto, fue terrible, la protesta de una unión salió horriblemente mal y algunos de los trabajadores fueron asesinados."

"Y-" Dijo Maya. "- ¡El publico culpa a la fuerza de seguridad de la empresa por causar el disturbio, y esta negó estar involucrada porque arruinaría los planes de dominación masiva en L.A.!"

Phoenix e Irvine se le quedaron mirando a Maya con incredulidad, Irvine estaba ojeando el articulo y frunciendo el ceño. "No recuerdo que dijera nada de eso… ¿Dónde escuchaste esto Maya…?"

"Bueno…" Maya se sonrojo, "No está en el periódico… Lo leí en el internet en algunos blogs."

Phoenix se cachetearía así mismo en la cabeza, pero aun estaba mareado por su desmayo. Así que solo miro hacia arriba y decidió corregir a su mal informada asistenta.

"De hecho Maya no se sabe quien inicio el conflicto, no está claro qué lado comenzó."

Maya le saco la lengua y Phoenix suspiro. Maya se estaba poniendo incontrolable últimamente, lo que significa que solo podía reprimir su terquedad con hamburguesas. Phoenix continuo leyendo el artículo que tenia algunos de los nombre de las víctimas del conflicto, él lo leyó con un interés ocioso hasta que le dio un pequeño… tirón al cerebro. La sensación de que esto podría ser importante, así que doblo el papel y lo puso en su regazo.

"Maya ¿puedes conseguirme mi portafolios?" Pregunto Phoenix, "Ya que parece que el juicio se a acabo por este día quiero checar mis notas para mañana."

Maya asentó y agarro hacia abajo para tomar el portafolio… Solo ara agarrar el puro aire, los ojos de Maya se agrandaron un poco mientras sus manos se movían por el aire, para tratar de agarrar el mango de algo que no existía.

"… Maya…"Empezó Phoenix viéndola buscar de forma mas frenética. "¿Dónde está mi portafolio…?"

"Pues… No está aquí," Ella se rio de forma nerviosa.

"¿Entonces donde esta?" Él pregunto.

"Am… en el baño para mujeres… ¿Dónde fui a orinar?" Ella se sonrojo.

"¿Orinar…?" Phoenix tenía una pobre vista de mujeres usando el baño, él agito su cabeza como si intentara hacer que las imágenes desaparecieran. Reasumiendo una actitud más concentrada. "Maya tienes que ir por el, algo de mi evidencia sigue en adentro así que por favor ¿podrías conseguirlo?"

Maya asentó y se dirigió rápidamente, impaciente por remendar su pequeño error. Irvine se levanto y se dirijo al baño también, pues sentía que su estomago le dolía de nuevo, dejando a Phoenix solo en la sala. Él suspiro y recargo su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y calmando algo de su cansancio.

"_Supongo que debería probar si algo paso, bien, empecemos por… ¿Qué planeas hacer con el nuevo testigo de mañana?_"

Phoenix abrió sus ojos de golpe por la voz fantasmagórica voz que atravesó la habitación, alzo la cabeza y sus ojos escanearon intensamente el cuarto para buscar el origen de la voz. Pero aun asi parecía estar vacio, se encogió de hombros y se recostó.

"_Estableciste un punto muy sólido, así que tengo la sensación de que este testigo puede que este mintiendo o tenga alguna conexión._"

Sip, no hay errores, escucho a alguien hablarle, se levanto de golpe del sofá. Volteando su cuerpo casi 360 grados mirando por aquella persona invisible que le estuviera hablando, determinado a probar que no se había vuelto loco. Aun así no había nadie, estaba a punto de salirse y demandar seguridad cuando escucho la voz otra vez.

"_Así que de verdad puedes oírme… creo que debería mostrarme también, quizá también puedas verme._"

Lo siguiente que vio Phoenix hiso que sus ojos se abrieran tanto que estaban en peligro de caerse, de la pared enseguida de él salió la imagen de un chico. El mismo chico que parece que vio en su sueño parecía… atravesar la pared y aparecer en frente de él. Phoenix se le quedo mirando boquiabierto, con los ojos bien abiertos, y completamente helado por lo que estaba viendo.

"_hagas lo que hagas… no entre en pánico._" El chico le pidió.

En ese momento Phoenix empezó a gritar, lo que causo que Sneezums y Maya entraran deprisa y con miedo, el oficial también entro debido a los gritos de Phoenix.

"_Wau, eso fue justo lo opuesto a lo que dije_"E chico gruño.

"¡Nick! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Maya le grito.

"¿Sr. Wright? ¡¿Está bien?!" El oficial le pregunto.

Phoenix tenía su dedo extendido hacia el extraño chico, su boca se abrió y se cerro múltiples veces hasta que pudo tartamudear las palabras.

"¡É-e-e-e-el atravesó la pa-pa-pa-pared!"

El oficial miro hacia donde estaba apuntado Phoenix, el cual estaba seguro que estaba viendo al chico que estaba enfrente de él agitando la cabeza.

"¿Quién, Sr. Wright? No veo a nadie…" El oficial respondió.

Phoenix le miro con incredulidad, "¡Que quiere decir con eso, lo estoy mirando justo ahora!" Él señalo hacia donde estaba el chico. "¡Vamos, no es como si fuera un fantasma!"

"_aha, lo conseguiste. Y aparte en tu primer intento._" El chico dijo de repente.

Phoenix se detuvo, lentamente se volteo hacia el chico mientras se encogía de hombros… y camino atreves del sofá _y_ de Phoenix. El abogado se cambio del sofá y se alejo del chico. _Este chico… no puede ser… ¡¿Acaso de verdad es… Un fantasma?!_ Pensó Phoenix, volteándose hacia Maya.

"¿M-Maya, puedes verlo?" Él pregunto, apuntando hacia el sofá. "¿viste a ese chico atravesar el sofá?"

"¿Alguien camino a través del sofá?" Maya pregunto mirando alrededor. "Me hubiera gustado verlo…"

"¡Paso hace solo unos minutos!" Phoenix grito, "¡¿No lo viste?!"

"¿Ver a quien?" Maya pregunto. "No hay nadie más aquí aparte de ti…"

Phoenix sintió su mente frenarse, ¿Cómo era posible que Maya no lo viera? ¡Ella era una médium! ¿Entonces por qué era él el que podía ver fantasmas y ella no si acaso era un fantasma de verdad? por todo lo que sabe él podría estarse volviendo loco. El oficial parecía pensar lo mismo.

"¿Sr. Wright… está usted bien? ¿Seguro que quiere seguir con el caso siquiera?" pregunto el oficial.

"Yo… pues… yo…" Phoenix tartamudeo.

"_Di que si,_" El chico le dijo de repente, mirando a Phoenix.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" El pregunto, su vos sonaba tan baja.

"¿Qué si está seguro que está usted bien?" El oficial pregunto de nuevo, pensando que le estaba hablando a él.

"_Di que estas bien, que estabas un poco atontado pero ya paso. Si piensan que estas indispuesto sugerirán que seas removido del caso y tu cliente no tendrá su inocencia probada._"

Phoenix estaba en lo correcto en alocarse por un chico fantasma hablándole, o quizás su mente por fin estaba quebrándose e iba a ser encerrado en una institución, ninguna de las dos opciones parecía buena pero tenía que decir algo. Él se armo de valor, tomo lo que le quedaba de cordura y se dirigió al oficial.

"Estoy bien… Solo necesito ir a casa, descansar, y prepararme para mañana."

El oficial dudo por un momento como si estuviera esperando que Phoenix reventara de nuevo, cuando eso no paso el lentamente asentó, "Si eso dice… el juez ha suspendido todos los procedimientos del día de hoy, estoy aquí para llevarme a su cliente a centro de detención."

Phoenix asentó y el oficial escolto al Sr. Sneezums, tan pronto se fue Phoenix se volteo hacia donde el chico estaba, "Mu bien tu-"

Pero se había ido – En donde él estaba el aire no estaba vacio y sintió que se estaba ahogado… Quizá si se estaba volviendo loco después de todo…

"¿Viendo cosas Nick?" Dijo Maya, Phoenix se volteo hacia ella, "Solo hay una cura para eso, sabes."

Phoenix trago saliva, imágenes de él siendo puesto en un traje de contención en un cuarto acolchonado mientras unos doctores le picoteaban, con Maya dándole miradas de lastima y con Edgeworth diciendo algo como que Phoenix no pudo con la presión de ser abogado. Maya se le acerco con el brazo estirado… de repente metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su billetera.

"¡Hamburguesas!"

* * *

_Mayo 12 1:00pm_

_Hamburguesas Sunshine,_

Mientras Phoenix estaba a punto de llorar por la cantidad de dinero que Maya gasto en el combo cinco ella estaba felizmente en la luna con su dolor y seguía discutiendo el caso con él-

"¿Entonces quién crees que sea este testigo nuevo?" Maya pregunto mordiendo su hamburguesa de doble queso suprema.

"No lo sé, ¿me desmaye recuerdas?" Phoenix le recordó, resistiéndose a gruñir por su dinero perdido. "Aunque no me imagino que pudo ver para demostrar que Sneezums es el asesino, creo que todo lo que podemos hacer es ir por la acera y buscar nueva evidencia."

"¿Seguro?" Maya pregunto, con preocupación en la cara. "Digo ¿estás seguro de querer seguir trabajando después de lo que paso hoy? Quizá deberías descansar por este día."

Phoenix suspiro, "Por bueno que suene, tenemos un deber con nuestro cliente de trabajar tan duro como sea posible además ya me siento mejor ahora. No puedo ponerme a holgazanear, no mientras nuestro cliente nos necesita."

Maya sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, "Oh Nick. Siempre trabajando tan duro… Aunque deberías aprender a relajarte un poco, ¡Come una hamburguesa!"

"No puedo." Phoenix frunció el ceño, señalándole a Maya. "Te gastaste todo mi dinero."

Maya se rio, metió su mano en su manga y saco diez dólares, La mandíbula de Phoenix se cayó de nuevo. "Espera. ¡¿Tenias dinero todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Porque termine pangando por esto?!"

"¡No es mi dinero Nick, es tuyo!" Ella le corrió de forma animada, "Te sobro algo de dinero por esto, y que bueno, te puedo conseguir una hamburguesa: ¡yo invito!"

Maya se dirigió a la barra del restaurante dejando a Phoenix con la mandíbula colgando en donde debería estar sus labios, él suspiro de forma agotada y enterró su cara en sus manos, este día parecía un accidente alocado después de otro y parecía que no había una señal de que esto se detuviera. Él se cruzo de brazos y gruño, "¿Cómo es que me estas invitado si es_ mi _dinero?"

"_Esa es una asistenta muy interesante la que tienes allí._"

Phoenix se congelo y lentamente alzo la cabeza para ver al mismo chico, el mismo chico extraño del tribunal sentado en el asiento en frente de él. Parpadeo, el chico le regreso la mirada, Phoenix parpadeo de nuevo y el chico siguió mirando.

"_Muy bien, por favor no entres en pánico._"

Phoenix abrió la boca para gritar otra vez, El chico estiro sus manos y las mantuvo en frente de su boca. "_Que no entres en pánico pro favor_"

Phoenix dejo salir un pequeño susurro mientras el chico alejaba sus manos, Phoenix acero sus nervios y dijo., "Yo-y-y-y-yo no estoy en pánico, pa-p-p-p-p-para nada, ¿P-p-p-p-p-p-porque Pe-p-p-p-p-pensarías eso?"

"_Estas tartamudeando._" El chico le dijo a Phoenix y este sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

"¡Claro que n-n-n-n-n-no!" Después de un momento los dos suspiraron y Phoenix enterró su cara en sus manos, "Oh dios de verdad me estoy volviendo loco, el estrés me está dominando."

"_No es estrés._" El chico respondió, "_No estás imaginado cosas, soy de verdad Phoenix, soy un fantasma._"

"¡Si pero- los fantasmas no existen! ¡Es imposible!"

El chico se le quedo mirando con incredulidad, "_Trabajas con una médium de Kurain, ¿Cómo es posible que no creas en fantasmas?_"

Phoenix gruño, "Eso no es lo que quise decir, yo- espera," Phoenix alzo la cabeza y señalo al chico. "¡Hah, no eres un fantasma! ¡Lo sabia! Maya no pudo verte y ella es una médium, no hay forma de que seas un fantasma porque si lo fueras ella sería capaz de verte, ¿No es así?"

El chico gruño, "_Si, debo admitir que eso es… raro. Ella solía entreverme así que ella solía hacerlo… ¿Pero porque ella no pudo verme ahora?_"

Phoenix se inclino hacia el frente, "Porque la respuesta es obvia: tú no eres un-"

Antes de que él pudiera acabar Maya regreso a la mesa, "Esperando por tu orden Nick, solo me regrese por un refill."

Ella estiro la mano para agarrar su vaso el cual estaba de su lado de la mesa, su mano paso a través del pecho del chico, agarro su vaso y lo atravesó de nuevo –felizmente inconsciente de la mandíbula caída de Phoenix ella se dirigió a la fuente de sodas por mas refresco. El chico se volteo hacia Phoenix después de que ella se fue y dijo, "Entonces Sr. Wright, ¿algún otro objeto que tenga que atravesar para que finalmente admitas que soy un fantasma?"

Phoenix agito su cabeza y dijo en una voz baja y dócil, "No creo que estamos bien ahora."

"_Qué bueno. Ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el caso?_"

"¿Huh?" Phoenix miro hacia él, "¿Caso? ¿Caso que caso?"

"_El del Sr. Sneezums, claro está,_" El chico respondió, poniendo su brazo sobre la mesa y descansando su barbilla en su mano. "¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento? ¿Volver a la escena del crimen?"

"Bueno, si, ¡pero _nuestro,_ no hay ningún nuestro! Eres un fantasma, ¡¿No puedes esperar a seguirme todo el día verdad?!"

Los labios del chico se apretujaron, "_Bueno, si, si puedo. Soy un fantasma, puedo ir a donde sea además…_" El chico se inclino hacia el frente, "_Como ya dijiste soy un fantasma… he estado solo por mucho tiempo, y de repente encuentro a alguien con el que no solo puedo hablar si no que aparte puede __**verme**__. Imagínate eso Phoenix, ¿Si estuvieras solo por tanto tiempo y finalmente encontraras a alguien con el que puedes hablar, te irías caminando así como así?_"

En ese momento Phoenix sintió simpatía por el chico al darse cuanta de que estaba en lo correcto, si estuviera solo por tanto tiempo y finalmente fuera capaz de hablar con alguien él no se alejaría de esa oportunidad… Incluso si lo ajustaría de por vida él sabía que no podría deshacerse del chico tan fácilmente, o si acaso quería hacerlo… pero él si estaba preocupado.

"Muy bien puede que estés en l correcto… Pero aun si me siguieras todo el día, lo cual puedes hacer, ¿Sabes algo acerca de leyes e investigaciones?"

Los labios del chico se volvieron a fruncir y se cruzo de brazos, "_¡Claro que sé! Fui un abogado y fui a la escuela de leyes._"

"¿Lo eres? Digo, ¿Lo fuiste?" Phoenix pregunto, a lo que el chico respondió.

"_¿Por qué crees que frecuentaba el tribunal? ¿Por diversión? Yo fui- ah, no, yo __**soy**__ un abogado, se de leyes y aun muerto sigo siendo un abogado._"

Phoenix se calmo, no había razón para protestar por esto a esto ahora, no es como si pudiera de todas formas. El chico al presenciar la reluctante aceptación sonrió de forma victoriosa se recargo en su cabeza, cruzando sus piernas en una posición relajada.

"_¿Esto? Será genial._"

* * *

_Mayo 12, 1:45pm_

_Empresa Compre y Gaste_

_Salón principal,_

A pesar de la muerte de uno de sus directores ejecutivos la empresa seguía desbordante y apurada con trabajo, o quizás era porque debido a esta tragedia fue que empezaron a trabajar con más fuerzas para mantener la empresa a flote. Sin importar cuál era la razón fue suficiente para que Phoenix encontrara una silla reconfortante mientras esperaba a que el asistente le dejara pasar a la escena del crimen, mientras él estaba sentado allí con Maya a su lado comiendo lo que solían ser las papas fritas de Phoenix (él perdió el apetito) él seguía tratando de lidiar con la presencia del fantasma de un chico que estaba sentado a su lado opuesto. Con bastante tiempo para esperar por el elevador para que llegara Phoenix se aclaro la garganta y llamo la atención de Maya.

"Um, Maya yo quería preguntarte acerca de las médiums."

"¿De verdad?" Pregunto Maya, de repente viéndose animada, "Déjame adivinar, quieres saber si puedo leer tu futuro, bueno Nick,"

Ella dejo sus papas y agito sus manos ominosamente hacia él y dijo con una voz fantasmal, "¡Presiento un futuro oscuro para tiiiiiiiiiii!"

Phoenix parecía desinteresado y suspiro, "De hecho quería preguntarte si las médiums pueden ver espíritus."

Maya parpadeo hacia él por un momento he hico una mueca, "Claro que podemos verlos Nick, los canalizamos después de todo."

"Canalizar y ver no son la misma cosa exactamente," Phoenix le señalo a Maya, Maya le seco la legua y gruño.

"Bueno he escuchado que las médiums experimentadas son capases de ver los espíritus de los fallecidos sin canalizar…" Ella hiso una pausa para comer una papa, "Mi mamá podía, o eso creo, la verdad no lo sé… ella era la sucesora así que puede que sí."

"Eso suena un poco raro, Digo ¿ver espíritus no es la primera cosa que las médiums en Kurain aprenden?"

"¡Aha!" Maya señalo hacia arriba con su dedo, "Ahora llegamos al centro del asunto Nick, la técnica de canalización de Kurain cree que la mejor energía espiritual de una médium reside en su habilidad para canalizar, pues tomar la forma de un espíritu requiere más energía que para ver. Una vez que los fundadores de la técnica de la canalización de Kurain decidieron concentrarse en este medio ellos lo pasaron de generación en generación hasta que finalmente quedo casi grabado para las canalizaciones para que saliera de forma más natural, Es por eso que las médiums de Kurain son las maestras de la canalización – Si quieres seguir estrictamente el ver y comunicarse con fantasmas deberías seguir la técnica de Hukain."

Maya inteligente mordió otra papa mientras Phoenix se le quedo mirando perplejo, "Woau Maya eso fue… informativo."

"Es la única cosa que se me de corazón," Maya admitió, "Fue la primera cosa que mi mamá me enseño, a mí y a mi hermanita digo…"

Phoenix se detuvo mientras la expresión de Maya se volvía más triste por el pensamiento de su madre, El chico vio de un lado para el otro entre los dos, como si intentara estudiar la situación. Sin embargo Phoenix no le iba a dar respuestas ahora mismo, En lugar de eso el siguió con su pregunta de antes.

"Bueno… Me preguntaba si había un tipo de fantasma que otras personas pudieran ver… pero no una médium de Kurain."

Maya se volteo casi perpleja, "Nick, no hay nada como eso, incluso aunque las médiums de Kurain prefieran la canalización aun podemos ver toda clase de fantasmas."

Phoenix no sabía que pensar al respecto, ella estaba bastante segura y puede que estuviera en lo correcto… Pero aun así estaba este chico, claramente un fantasma y claramente Maya no lo podía ver ni oír, por un momento el sí que pensó que se estaba volviendo loco…

"… De hecho ahora que lo pienso…" Dijo Maya, como si estuviera recordando algo. "Recuerdo haber oído algo así… una 'excepción' a la regla."

Phoenix y el chico dirigieron su atención hacia ella mientras ella mantenía un dedo sobre su barbilla y trataba de recordar la 'excepción' a la regla. "Era algo que Pearly me recordó… me lo dijo por el teléfono que le dimos… era… dijo que era una excepción a la regla de fantasmas y médiums. ¿Era, cuerpos fundidos? No era algo con una U…"

A esa mención el Phoenix y el chico se voltearon para ver el uno al otro, sus mentes se regresaron al momento que esa extrañeza empezó a ocurrir en la corte… con todo los giros y la luz, ellos dijeron algo, una palabra antes de que todo se tornara oscuro y los murmureos de Maya trajeron de regreso la palabra.

"Unión espiritual."

"¡Eso es!" Maya chasqueo sus dedos, "¿Nick si ya sabias para que me preguntas?"

"¿Qué es una unión espiritual?" Phoenix pregunto ansiosamente, incluso el chico estaba inclinado por la anticipación. Maya miro hacia Phoenix, Respiro profundamente, y dijo:

"No tengo la menor idea."

Phoenix y el chico gruñeron de exasperación, incluso aunque tuviera un nombre para lo que les estaba pasando aun no estaban más cerca para algunas respuestas que antes.

"_Hablando de desilusiones._"

"Ya sé." Phoenix puso sus manos en su cabeza, Maya le miro con curiosidad.

"¿Ya sabes qué?"

Phoenix parpadeo antes de recordar que la primera parte de la conversación solo fue escuchada por él, se aclaro la garganta y murmuro, "Nada, no es nada."

Maya le frunció el ceño, "Bueno per-rdon por no ser de ayuda Sr. Abogado." Ella dijo, poniendo énfasis en la R de perdón. "Preguntale a Pearly cuando la veas, ella aprendió al respecto recientemente."

Phoenix y el chico compartieron miradas incomodas hasta que el recepcionista les llamo. "Sr. Wright Srta. Fey, ya pueden tomar el elevador hacia la oficina del director."

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos, asentándole al recepcionista ellos caminaron al elevador. El chico estiro sus brazos cuando lo vio, en el techo… había algo mirándolos desde allí. Un par de ojos les estaban mirando desde el techo, el chico se detuvo y se quedo mirando.

"_Phoenix._"

"¿Qué?" Phoenix se volteo, el chico señalo hacia arriba mientras Phoenix miraba hacia arriba para ver los ojos. "P-pero que-"

Antes de que Phoenix pudiera terminar su frase los ojos desaparecieron a través del techo, dejado a los dos mirando perplejos por lo que acaban de ver.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"_No tengo idea._" Respondió el chico, el cual se veía tan asustado como Phoenix.

"¡Oye! ¡Nick apresúrate!" Grito Maya, Phoenix y el chico se voltearon hacia ella y se apresuraron hacia el elevador, las puertas de acero se serraron con un siseo. Pronto los tres sintieron el elevador moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba mitras se dirigían a la oficina del director general, la escena del crimen. Phoenix y el chico compartieron miradas curiosas mientras el elevador se movía, parece que hasta el chico fantasma estaba inseguro de lo que vio.

"Oye Nick… he querido preguntarte, murmuraste algo después de que te desmayaste en el tribunal." Maya dijo de repente, ella se volteo hacia él mitras él la miraba. "¿Qué es la crisis?"

De repente el elevador se sacudió, Maya grito y Phoenix aventó sus brazos a los lados, las luces titilaron y Phoenix podría jurar que escucho las pisadas de un niño afuera del elevador. El chico, escuchando esto también, saco su cabeza a través del elevador. No había nada más que oscuridad total esperándole, escaneo algo que no fuera ordinario… y lo encontró: algo se estaba moviendo hacia arriba, era rápido, pero logro ver algo. Metió su cabeza dentro del elevador mientras este se empezó a mover nuevamente.

"¡¿Que fue eso?!" Phoenix se volteo hacia el chico.

"¡No tengo idea!" Maya respondió, inconsciente de a quien le estaba hablando.

"_Vi algo afuera del elevador, se estaba moviendo hacia arriba._" Respondió el chico, Phoenix se puso pálido.

"¿Qué era?"

"¡Acabo de decir que no tengo idea!"

"_No lo sé… pero si tuviera que adivinar…_" El chico se detuvo mientras los botones del elevador se encendían. "_Diría que es un fantasma y creo que se estaba dirigiendo a la oficina del director general._"

Phoenix se sintió enfermo, sintió como si se fuera a enferma justo en ese lugar… Esto nunca le había pasado, incluso con Maya y todas las rarezas que ella trajo esto era algo fuera de lo ordinario para él… Este chico trajo con él cosas que no eran parte de su mundo. Para hacer las cosas peor el elevador hiso ring, haciéndoles saber que había llegado.

"_Llegamos._"

Phoenix respiro con fuerza mientras las puertas se empezaban a abrir… y por un momento Phoenix comparó su situación con la de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, como dejo su vida normal para entrar al agujero del conejo hacia un lugar lleno de locura y hostilidad. Phoenix pensó que no estaba inconsciente a lo sobrenatural, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que Maya le ofreció fue una probada apenas de lo que ese lado tenía que ofrecer. Ahora lo que sea que vaya a pasar iba a ir con todas fuerzas de lo que sea que el mundo espiritual tuviera que ofrecer para él, este chico… la razón por la cual solo él puede verlo y escucharlo… y lo que sea que venga solo están del otro lado de estas puertas de metal.

Y estas solo se acababan de abrir.

* * *

Continuara.


End file.
